


Twisted Fairy Tales: Cinderella

by ENFreak (orphan_account)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Erotica, Fairy Tale Retellings, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ENFreak





	Twisted Fairy Tales: Cinderella

Once upon a time, in a tiny kingdom nestled between tall European mountains lived a widowed gentleman with his daugher Cinderella. Despite his grief over the loss of his loved one, the gentlemen was worried that his daughter needed the care of a mother, so he remarried a women with two of her own daughters, named Anastasia and Drizella.

It wasn’t long until the pain was too much for the gentleman, and he passed away from grief, leaving young Cinderella with her new step-sisters and step-mother. The step-mother, feeling no direct love for the girl and becoming jealous of her unmatched beauty, would lavish her attention on her own daughters, spending the fortune left by the gentleman on lavish gifts for her daughters, and nothing for Cinderella.

With the entire step-family focused on relaxation and self-served enjoyment, their house soon began to fall into disarray, leaving Cinderella with no option but to try and keep the house in order. The step-mother loved Cinderella’s plan, going so far as to give her additional chores, force her to live in the high tower, and dub her the household’s servant.  
“A servant such as you has no need for such extravagant gowns and outfits!” cried the step-mother, as she distributed Cinderella’s former wardrobe to her step-sisters.  
“Servants require no more than the tools for their chores and perhaps a rag upon their shoulders!” laughed Drizella, admiring the pearl necklace she pinched from Cinderella’s belongings.

And so, Cinderella’s days were nothing but work. Scrub the floor, sweep the stairs, prepare meals for her step-family, wash the cat, and so on. All the while dreaming of a better life to come. One day, while working hard at one of her many tasks that day, Cinderella was distracted at the fantasy of her future life, one where she was happy and healthy, the kind of life her father would have dreamed for her, and she accidently broke Drizella’s pearl necklace. It was really Cinderella’s, at least, until it was taken from her.

When Drizella saw the many pearls scattered about her floor, she became very upset and dragged poor Cinderella up to the step-mother’s bedroom, demanding recompense.  
“Well, if you have no respect for clothing, then you no longer deserve to have any.” Declared the step-mother, who stood up.  
“I shall take care of the rest of your wardrobe, Anastasia, Drizella, make sure Cinderella complies.” And as the step-mother began to ascend the stairs to Cinderella’s bedroom, key in hand, the step-sisters descended upon Cinderella.

Anastasia held Cinderella in place as Drizella picked up the scissors on the step-mother’s bedside table.  
“Don’t worry deary, I honestly didn’t think you looked good in this rag anyway.” Laughed Drizella as she cut Cinderella’s plain white cloth dress in half, from her neck down to the bottom by her ankles. Exposing Cinderella’s front half, her pale round breasts noticeably jiggle as Cinderella struggles, while her small pink nipples harden as nothing protects them from the chilly open air. Cinderella’s platinum blonde pubic hair does nothing to hide her pussy, fully exposed, fully vulnerable.

“I think little Cindy here needs a bath!” Declared Anastasia as Drizella walked away with what used to be Cinderella’s dress.  
“Go ahead. When you’re done make sure she picks up the mess she made in my room before continuing her chores.” Called Drizella. Anastasia kept her grip on Cinderella tight while they walked toward the bathroom.  
“Don’t worry, Cindy, I’ll make sure you get all nice and clean.” Laughed Anastasia.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom’s castle, the King was having an argument with the Grand Duke. The King was coming along in years, and wished to secure his son a wife and the potential of a child before he died. The Grand Duke tried to argue that the Prince’s war efforts were crucial for the success of their kingdom but the King would have none of it. He insisted that when his son returned home that week they would hold a grand ball.  
“And if my son hasn’t chosen a woman of his liking by the end of the night, I shall do so myself. Duke! Send the invitations, any household with a girl of marriageable age shall attend my ball! Make sure the entire kingdom has been notified before nightfall!”

Back at Cinderella’s home, Anastasia continued to bathe Cinderella.  
“You know, Cindy, we all know you’re very pretty, in fact, that’s the problem. You’re TOO pretty. If we let you prance around in your gorgeous gowns, Mother is worried that Drizella and I will never get the attention of a nice, rich man who can take care of us for the rest of our days. I mean, how can we compete with a set of breasts like these,” Anastasia roughly grabbed Cinderella’s breasts, one in each hand, hashly pinched her nipples, “We don’t possibly compare, or your buttocks,” Anastasia flipped Cinderella over, face down in the water, and gave Cinderella a hearty smack across the backside, “Listen to that sound. No, we can’t let you distract any potential husbands from falling in love with who’s really important, us. You’ll continue to be our little servant, our plaything, until the end of your days. In fact-”

Anastasia’s likely vicious idea was interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door, echoing throughout the halls.  
“Huh, a messenger.” Anastasia paused for a moment, then a wild grin grew on her face. “Cindy dear, why don’t you greet our visitor? After all, it wouldn’t be right for a lady of the house such as myself to open the door directly.” Cinderella begged for clothing but Anastasia hurried her along,  
“Don’t leave the man at the door waiting, or he might leave, believing us to be at the market.” So Cinderella stepped out of the bath and meekly walked up to the door, pulling the thick oak door open with all her strength.

“Good evening madam, I have a royal invitation from the-” the man froze as he saw this girl standing before him bare. Cinderella covered her face in shame while the messenger looked up and down, examining her features. Her rounded breasts stood at attention in the evening air, and her quivering legs only made her sex stand out even more.  
“I- i- th- the- Prince.” The man stuttered out. The step-mother came over, snatching the letter from the messenger’s hands.  
“Spit it out, what is this for?” Asked the step-mother.  
“I- it’s a ball, to find a romantic companion for the Prince, I’m told every eligible maiden is required to- to attend.” The man said with a bit more composure as he focused on the horrid face of the step-mother.  
“I see.” Said the step-mother as she shut the door in the messenger’s face. Despite hearing a thud as the door shut, the messenger was not given a bloody nose, it is speculated that this is due to blood rushing elsewhere when during his interaction with Cinderella and her step-mother.

Cinderella, despite her humiliation, was ecstatic, she was to go to the ball. She had to, it was required!  
“Oh silly girl, you’re no maiden,” replied the step-mother when Cinderella asked what she was to wear to the ball, “You’re just a naked, poor, servant girl who hasn’t finished her chores yet.”  
“Though it would be quite fun to bring her along,” suggested Drizella, “she could fetch us our drinks and we could mock her exposed form together. Besides, we can’t leave her here all alone, who knows what she could do!”  
“I appreciate the creativity,” said the step-mother, “but remember, we’re going to impress the Prince, bringing along a nude servant girl doesn’t help the image of civility we want to have at the ball. However, you’re right, we can’t leave the girl here alone, but don’t worry, I have an idea.” The step-mother laughed as she walked off, “Ready your gowns, girls, we only have a few short days to prepare.”

The next few days were the worst Cinderella had ever experienced. She spent all day worked, now nude, the step-mother had locked her room, forcing her to sleep on the floor by the fire, and all throughout the day her step-sisters would torment her, mocking her, loudly bragging about the upcoming ball, and slapping her bottom as she scrubbed the floor on all fours.

A few hours before the ball began the step-mother interrupted Cinderella, who was sweeping the stairs, “It’s time you start the chore you’ll do while we enjoy ourselves at the ball.” The step-mother grabbed Cinderella’s arm and walked her outside, to the front garden. A few feet from the road was a wooden pole and torch planted in the ground.  
“You are to watch for robbers,” said the step-mother as she tied Cinderella’s hands behind her back and to the pole.  
“There will be a lot of carriage traffic tonight, we need to make sure no one thinks our house is unoccupied.” Cinderella was unable to move, completely exposed to any carriage that happened to pass by.

An hour later the step-family came out the front door, about to leave. The step-mother and Drizella had a laugh, but Anastasia walked up to Cinderella.  
“Have fun.” She said as she kissed Cinderella’s cheek and pinched her left nipple.  
“We’ll see you in the morning.” And with that the step-family left for the ball, in hopes of securing the Prince’s affection, and fortune.

As the horses trotted off Cinderella began to weep, no matter how hard she tried to believe, things never seemed to get better for her. However, she suddenly heard a voice, and encountered a cheerful woman in a light-blue cloak.  
“Oh dear, how can you go to the ball with puffy red eyes like that?” Asked the woman.  
“I know things seem hopeless right now, but I’m your Fairy Godmother, and your luck is about to turn.”  
The woman pulled out what looks like a wand, and swirled it around, as she did blue magic conjured and began to affect the objects around them.  
The pumpkin next to the door floated into the road and became a coach, four mice grew into horses, the farm’s horse transformed into a coachman, and the dog into a footman, both of whom averted their eyes. Next the Fairy Godmother swirled her wand directly at Cinderella, who found that the rope securing her hands loosened, and a beautiful blue dress began to form around her. The Fairy Godmother held in her hand the final touch, a pair of glass slippers, and gave Cinderella a warning:  
“My magic will only last until the last stroke of midnight, after which things will return to normal. Keep that in mind, okay?”

Cinderella graciously accepted the slippers and climbed into the coach, which quickly set off towards the royal ball.

Meanwhile, the Prince stands by the entrance, required to individually greet each and every maiden arriving at the ball, including two particularly handsy girls. He had no interest in these girls, and barely paid any attention to their open flirting, he say their ambitions, and wanted none of it. That was until a particular lady arrived. Adorned in a glowing, near translucent blue dress and greeting the Prince with sincere humility, he was stricken in love.

Leaving the line of ladies to enter themselves, the Prince chases after the girl in blue, who allowed them to dance. They danced all evening, at first in the royal ballroom, in sight of the entire party, before waltzing over to the palace gardens, all alone. In the quiet peace, the two swayed to nothing, reveling in a sense of romance and intimacy neither thought possible. This moment of perfect happiness was broken by the sound of the bell, beginning to strike midnight.  
The girl quickly pulled away and began to run away. The Prince tried to follow her but soon enough the girl had gotten in her carriage and raced off.

Cinderella frantically yelled at the coachman to go as quickly as possible. With every passing second everything around her became less and less real. By the final strike everything came crashing down. The pumpkin broke, the animals scurried off, and Cinderella’s dress melted away, leaving Cinderella with nothing, laying sprawled nude in a puddle of water, what used to be her gown. She quickly got up and ran into the forest for protection, after what felt like forever Cinderella reached her home, scratched and sad, she huddled on the cold tile by the remains of a fire. The orange cinders giving the girl a little warmth as she weeped and weeped.

Late enough to be considered morning, the step-family made their way home. The step-mother and Drizella ranted about the girl in blue.  
“That whore! She took up all the Prince’s time! And ever after she left all he did was mope in the corner!” The step-mother sneered.  
“Not to mention that dress! You could basically see her everything! If I had known that dressing like Cinderella would have given me the Prince’s attention I would have stripped in a heartbeat! Right, Anastasia?” Anastasia was quiet, her mind thoughts focused on the girl in the blue dress.  
“Wha-? Uh, yeah. Haha, right.” The other two paid no attention to Anastasia, and continued to blather on.  
“And then she left without a word! The nerve! She didn’t even tell the Prince her name! Who does she think she is anyway?”

The step-family got out of the carriage to see the torch extinguished and the pole bare.  
“Looks like the girl has been rather naughty.” Said the step-mother as she opened the front door to find a sleeping Cinderella, completely naked, with mud on her feet and scratches all over her body.  
“Looks like she went out for a run in the forest!” Laughed Drizella. Before anything further could happen, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by a voice yelling.  
“This is the Prince! I am in search of the girl in the blue dress! Open up immediately!” Cinderella, awoken by the banging, got up and raced to the door. Forgetting her modesty, she opened the door to see the Prince and the messenger. Before either of them could react to the naked girl the step-mother pushed Cinderella out of the way.  
“Don’t mind her, she’s just a servant girl, I have two maidens who attended the ball last night, if you just come this way.”  
The Prince began to step in when the messenger grabbed his arm,  
“No! That’s her.”  
“Impossible!” Declared the step-mother, “She was here all night, guarding the house, she most certainly isn’t your ‘girl in the blue dress’ but if you’ll just come into the parlor-” Again the messenger interrupted,  
“No, I swear that’s her. I saw her when I delivered the invitation, and the all the ball, and now… I would recognize those breasts anywhere.” The Prince stepped up to Cinderella and held her in a dancing position, as he stared deeply into her eyes, she slowly nodded.  
“It’s true, she’s the one.” Said the Prince as he stepped back.  
“Have her join my back at the palace! And someone give her something to cover herself with!”

And so Cinderella and the Prince began their happy life together. The got married, and lived happily ever after. Her step-family on the other hand…

After being told of what she was subjected to for years by these cruel women, the Prince decided to punish them in a similar fashion: forcibly stripping all three and putting them in a cage right in the middle of the market, to be mocked, tormented, and groped by the public ever after.


End file.
